


Poetry Collection

by Genuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Random Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Random pieces of Poetry from my mind





	Poetry Collection

Treasure, Covetousness  
Tossed aside for...  
Life

 

The mental image that sparked this was of a pile of discarded Jewelry next to a lovingly cared for family bible. This image and Haiku, in turn, were sparked together from watching a gold dangly earring move as it hung from the ear of a calm Japanese TV show host.


End file.
